The Sun
We people all remember the worst lies, the ones where the red tops are caught red-handed, like Hillsborough, where the Sun enthusiastically heaped more pain on the grieving people of Liverpool by claiming that innocent fans had pissed on police and rifled through the possessions of their dead fellows under the front-page headline "The Truth". We remember the disgust we shared on learning that the News of the World hacked into the voicemail of a missing child who turned out to have been murdered. We all know too that they were said to have hacked the phones of dead British soldiers, victims of 7/7 and murdered Sarah Payne's mum. These people are not celebrities, they are only known through grave misfortune and then through calculated desecration. The Sun on Sunday lied about me last week. Have they learned nothing? The Sun is a right-wing tabloid newspaper in the United Kingdom owned by the Australian Billionaire Rupert Murdoch. The same character who owns Fox News. It often prints stories without any factual basis in a "shoot-first, ask-questions-later" kind of style. It is also a fact that the writers / editors / photographers and anyone involved with the production of the Sun are the spawn of Lucifer. In a twist of irony, this story was actually published by the Sun in an August 1994 issue. However, the Sun denied the allegations and sued the Sun for compensation, the Sun winning £2.4 million in damages . The newspaper has continued printing nonsensical crap since. Politically Politically, the Sun is as far to the right you can get without being openly racist, although some headlines would suggest that they are, i.e. Gotcha! Our lads sink gunboat and hole cruiser in regards to the British bombing of an Argentinian ship during the Falklands War of 1982. However, they tried to downplay their support of Nazism in a January 2005 issue which had a picture of the Queen's grandson Prince Harry on the front in a Nazi SA uniform with the headline "Harry the Nazi." Its message? Nazism is bad! (Harry probably wasn't a Nazi. He just chose a silly fancy dress outfit. He also showed he was too immature to be king. Perhaps you can be a king later when you're a bit older Boy). It's nearly as bad as The Daily Mail. It is a vehemently anti European paper. Usually it supports the Conservative Party, but recognising who was the truer heir of Thatcherism, supported Tony Blair for much of the time he was Prime minister. Politically Correct British comedians who wish to recycle old Jokes that stereotype particular classes, genders or nationalities as stupid can turn almost any such joke into a joke about Sun readers. Unless of course the joke is about people who can read or write Words of more than two syllables. Controversy The Sun is famous for it's topless Page 3 girls and high sex content mixed with celebrity gossip and sports. It's very popular with the white working class, and when walking around London it can frequently be seen on the dashboards of unmarked, white vans. Other controversial issues of its past include; :Coverage of the 1989 Hillsborough Disaster in which it claimed fans picked the pockets of injured and dead victims, assaulted police officers and literally pissed all over emergency service workers. The story was later determined to be complete and utter fiction and to this day many retailers in Liverpool refuse to sell the paper. :Using the headline "Bonkers Bruno Locked Up" (2003) when boxer Frank Bruno had been admitted to hospital with mental health issues, :False allegations of Elton John having sex with rent boys. References Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Media Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Conservative Tactics